The Drinking Chess Match
by The Femslasher
Summary: Anna is in love with Elsa. She avoids it by doing distracting activities with her sister. One night, she decides to play a game of drinking chess with Elsa. But when Anna gets drunk from losing the match and notices just how beautiful her sister is, things get steamy in the Queen's study.


_I'm having a hard time with The Brotherhood of Arendelle High, so I decided to put out a little idea I've had for a while to tide my readers over. See ya._

Anna wandered aimlessly through the halls of the castle. Her sister was cooped up in her study, working so hard Anna swore that Elsa's hand would be locked in a writing position for days on end. Walking around also gave Anna something else to think about:

" _I'm in love with Elsa."_

She wanted to tell Elsa, but she couldn't find out how. Ever since she realized it she had been doing sisterly things with her sister, like ice skating, horseback riding, and reading by the fire in the library.

So, Anna decided to find another way to distract her from the unsisterly feelings towards Elsa. With that, she stopped into the library. She noticed the old chessboard on one of the tables. She grabbed it and headed towards Elsa's study.

As she walked down the halls, she decided to cut through the kitchen as a shortcut. However, before she got to the exit, Anna noticed something that caught her eye. A grin spread across her face and she grabbed the items. She walked to the exit of the kitchen towards Elsa's study.

Elsa sat at her desk writing her response to the King of France about their trade proposal. She then decided to put it on hold and think about more important things.

 _"Like the feelings you have for your sister."_

"Shut up, conscience." Elsa said. She had it _bad_ for Anna. She was disgusted by her feelings, but she couldn't help it. "I'm a monster already." Elsa said.

 _"Don't ignore her again. She needs you and you need her."_

"But what if the kingdom finds out?"

 _"You hid your powers for thirteen years, you can hide this too."_

Elsa groaned and tilted her head back, closing her eyes. Visions of her and Anna together, happy. Elsa running her hands over Anna's naked back, Anna whispering things against Elsa's ear and-

"No! I shouldn't be having these thoughts about her. She's my baby sister." Elsa said worriedly.

 _"She's a grown woman. Don't deny that you stare at her as she walks past you. You're really interested in the way her hips sway and-"_

"I said SHUT UP!" Elsa shouted to herself.

Elsa pushed out of her desk, deciding to retire for the night. However, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Elsa said. Suddenly, the door burst open and her sister swooned in.

"Heeeey, Elsa. Are you doing anything?" Anna said. "Actually, no. I decided to head to bed for the night." Elsa said. Anna stepped closer and said, "Well, you're going to put sleep on hold. You and I are going to have some fun." Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really. What is that?" Elsa asked. Anna raised the chessboard. "We're going to play chess, with a little twist of my own." Anna said.

They sat on the floor and Anna placed the board in between them. Anna then carefully dumped out the pieces from a small bag. However, instead of chess pieces, they were small shot glasses.

"Um, Anna. Are you sure you grabbed the right bag?" Elsa asked examining one of the glasses. Anna then reached back into the bag and pulled out a bottle of scotch. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh no, do you remember the last time you got drunk?" Elsa said. Anna nodded and said, "So. This is a way to make this game a little more _interesting."_ Before Elsa could protest, Anna laid the shot glasses on both sides of the board, and filled each one with an even amount of liquid. About three-fourths of each glass.

"Hey, Elsa. Could you use your powers to make each character so we know which ones to move?" Anna asked. Elsa nodded and began to wave her hands over the board. On her side, the rooks, horses, bishops, King, Queen, and pawns formed out of crystal-clear ice. Elsa's hands moved towards Anna's side and the same ice characters formed on Anna's glasses, however a much darker sheen. Anna clapped her hands and said, "Prepare to lose, dear sister."

 _One hour later..._

The bishop character on Anna's glass melted away. "Drink up." Elsa said. Anna shakily reached for her glass, brought it to her lips, and downed it in one gulp. She then placed the glass with her others that Elsa claimed, which there were twelve in total. "I *hic* still have a chance at b-beating *hic* you!" Anna drunkinly exclaimed.

Elsa looked at the board. She had five pawns, both rooks, one horse, one bishop, her Queen, and her King. She was slightly tipsy, but still knew what was happening. Anna however was faring no better. She had only two pawns, a horse, and her King. Anna was, as Elsa had heard around the castle, "hammered".

"Ready to give up and call it a night?" Elsa asked. She looked at the clock and it was well past midnight. "*Hic* Hell no. I will use my cleverness to match this win." Anna said. With that, she moved her horse to its correct spot. Elsa grabbed her bishop and knocked Anna's horse out of the spot. Elsa sighed. "Drink up, _again."_

It was a wonder Anna even knew which glass to grab. She brought the glass up to her lips once again and drank it in one long sip. She placed the glass in the small bunch of what was once her chess army. "Well Anna, I think that's enough for tonight." However, Anna didn't pay any attention to what her sister was saying, but to her sister herself. She was wearing her usual ice dress and her hair cascading freely down her back and shoulders. Anna was so in love with her and she had to do something to prove it, and fast.

"You'll definitely not enjoy the hangover tomorrow morning and...Anna? Annnnaaaa?" Her sister was staring at her, a predatory gleam in her eyes. Elsa stammered out, "W-hat are you looking at?" Anna licked her lips and suddenly, the chessboard was moved out of the way and Anna had Elsa pinned against the floor.

Elsa gasped. "A-Anna, what are you do-" Anna pushed a finger onto Elsa's full lips. She then leaned down and licked up the length of Elsa's neck. Elsa shuddered and let out a breathy moan but reality slammed into her. "Anna, you shouldn't be doing that. We're sisters and this is _aaaaaah."_ Elsa gasped on the last word. Anna had nipped at her neck, leaving a small bite mark.

Anna turned Elsa's face to hers. She ghosted her lips over Elsa's before crashing them together. Elsa opened her eyes as wide as they could at her sister's actions. She tried to push Anna off of her but her conscience was telling her differently.

 _"You didn't have the guts to initiate this yourself, but look what's happening. Your sister feels the same way. Show her how much you love her."_

With that, Elsa closed her eyes and melted into Anna's kiss. She wrapped her arms around Anna's back as Anna brought her hands to cup Elsa's face. When oxygen became a necessity, they broke apart.

Anna gasped as she was rolled over with Elsa on top. Elsa's hands roamed all over the curves of Anna's body. They stopped at the bow keeping Anna's dress on her upper body. With one swift motion, the bow became one long ribbon as Anna's dress became loose. Elsa practically tore the dress off of her sister, and was disappointed at the fact she was wearing a bra.

Anna reached behind her and said, "Here, I can get-". But suddenly, a sharp, jagged piece of ice formed on Elsa's pointer finger and she used it to tear at the front of Anna's bra. She gasped when Elsa's lips latched onto her right nipple. Elsa's ice finger rounded off and she used it to rub Anna's other nipple.

Anna gasped at Elsa's ministrations. Never, _never,_ did she think that she would achieve what she has desired in so long. Though she was drunk right now, and she would probably not remember everything in the morning, she was at bliss at the moment to even care about the inevitable hangover tomorrow.

Elsa decided that she was done with Anna's breasts, and so decided to move south. She ran her icy finger along Anna's slit and pressed it against her clit, causing Anna to buck her hips forward.

Smiling at what she is doing to the girl, Elsa slipped her finger inside Anna. Her sister gasped and surged forward, but Elsa pushed her back down. She began pumping her finger in and out of her at a really fast face. "Oh, Elsa! More ple... aaaah!" Anna moaned out just as Elsa placed her mouth on Anna's pussy. Elsa ate her out like a starved beast, lashing her tongue along Anna's folds. Elsa lightly bit down on Anna's clit and it pushed her over.

"OHHH GODS ELSA!" Anna screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Elsa rose back up to face level with. "How was tha-." Elsa yelped when Anna grabbed her face and brought her in for a searing kiss. Anna pulled away with Elsa's bottom lip in her teeth. She dragged it out before letting go. "I taste pretty good on your tongue." Anna slurred.

Elsa giggled and gasped when Anna rolled them over. Anna's hands felt over her sister's curves through her ice dress. Elsa raised her hand. "Here, I can-" Elsa began, but Anna grabbed her hand. "No." she said, placing her hands on the neckline of the dress. "Let _me_ get that."

Anna's hands tore at the dress. It split down the middle, snowflake fractals began to float into the air. She continued to tear at it until it fell into two halves down Elsa's sides. The rest of the dress melted away and her naked form was at her sister's mercy.

Anna licked her way from Elsa's shoulder to her neck. Elsa moaned and gasped when Anna bit down hard, leaving a larger bite mark. She moved down and began licking Elsa's nipple while pinching the other. Elsa's breath hitched and she rested her hand on the back of Anna's head.

Anna moved her free hand down to Elsa's core, grazing her fingers lazily along her sister's drenched folds. Elsa moaned out load at Anna's actions, and nearly screamed when she wrapped her mouth around her pussy.

Anna spread Elsa's legs out as far as they could go and continued to drunkily eat her elder sister out. Quick tongue flicks became long strokes, and Elsa couldn't contain herself any longer.

"Oh, Anna. More. MORE!" Elsa moaned out loud. Anna obeyed Elsa's command and drove her tongue deep into her sister, and that was all it took. Elsa moaned Anna's name as snowflakes burst throughout the room.

"Oh my God, Anna. That was-" Elsa said, but noticed that Anna fell asleep. Elsa rolled her eyes and lifted her sister into her arms, carrying her to Anna's room.

 _The next morning..._

Anna woke up with a pounding headache. All she remembered from last night was her and Elsa playing a game of drinking chess. She must have passed out because of her "master chess skills". She _does_ remember having the greatest dream ever of her and Elsa having sex in Elsa's study.

Anna drifted off mumbling, "What a great dream." Suddenly, she felt a weight shift behind her and a seductive, all too familiar voice ghosting over her ear. "Oh, _that_ was no dream, dear sis." Anna's eyes popped open and she felt herself being flipped and facing her naked sister.

"So," Elsa said, dragging her nails over Anna's thighs. "You ready for round two?"


End file.
